


Late Night Ramen Run

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Royz, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of the night and Kazuki wasn't sure if he was really hungry or just bored and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Ramen Run

With a heavy sigh, Kazuki flopped back down on his couch. He was so hungry, but he didn't want to go out alone. But Baru was busy with his girlfriend, Koudai and Tomoyan weren't answering, and Kuina had just turned him down. He toyed with his lipring as he fiddled with his phone, trying to nerve himself up to trying one of the senpai. He was hungry and lonely and ramen wasn't really what he wanted, but it would fill the hole. What he really wanted was ... completely out of reach, or so it was starting to feel to him. So close and yet so far.

_Hey Negi-senpai, wanna go out for late night ramen with me?_

_Sorry, Moru-kun, if you'd got to me sooner, sure, but kinda busy now. Rain check?_

Another sigh as he agreed to a rain check on ramen with Takemasa. A phone full of contacts, and yet each name he scrolled past, he made an excuse for not talking to them. It was too late, they were on tour, he didn't really know them quite well enough for midnight ramen runs yet.... All kinds of excuses that resulted in him sitting alone on his couch, no ramen and no companionship. How pathetic, he was embarrassed for himself. So much for being a social butterfly.


End file.
